Right Here HAITUS
by Cinnamint Kitty
Summary: After their honeymoon, Edward stuck to his promise and attempted to change Bella into a vampire but things went horribly wrong. Everyone's in mourning and grieving but just how dead is Bella Swan and what danger comes with a discovery?
1. Prologue: Slipped Away

_Okay... so I don't really know if I'll continue this story but right now the stories I have going are my main priority so I doubt I'll update this one a lot. I will not post Chapter One yet. I don't have it written and once it's finished, it won't be put up until I see the reviews. If you like this idea, please review. If I don't get enough reviews, then I'll just take it down. _

_I have also decided that if I do continue, that each chapter will be titled as a song. The song used for the prologue is Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne. And try to go easy on me. I've written Edward's POV before but I gave it a shot at Rosalie and Alice's also. I tried Emmett's but it just didn't work out. Thanks._

* * *

**PROLOGUE  
SLIPPED AWAY**

_Edward's POV_

I glanced at Bella through the corner of my eye as we drove across the bridge to our home. She had the largest smile upon her crimson lips as she bounced in her seat. Complete happiness engulfed her. She had missed the family but that was only half of it. Her wish to be immortal – a monster – just like me was finally coming true.

I was still against damning her soul to hell but even though Carlisle had agreed to do it, I wanted to be the one to turn my bride into a vampire. Alice claimed it was very romantic.

"Look!" Bella exclaimed. I followed her pointing index finger. We were approaching a large white house with forest green shutters. Along the roof of the porch was a huge banner that read _Welcome home, Bella and Edward! _Everyone was present as they stood underneath the large banner.

I chuckled to myself and before I could even stop the car, Bella was out of the vehicle and dashing for Alice's arms.

* * *

_Alice's POV  
**Two Hours Later**_

"Edward!" Carlisle hissed as he tried to pull Edward off of Bella's body. It was horrible to watch as the blood trickled down Bella's body. Most of us, especially Jasper, fought to control our instincts. We wanted to lunge forward and taste her blood ourselves but we couldn't. Especially now.

Now that Bella was gone.

"I won't leave her," Edward sobbed as he lunged back for Bella's body. He didn't want to drink from her anymore but instead he was trying to shield her from our eyes.

"Edward, you have to let go," Esme said as she quickly walked over to help Carlisle pull Edward away.

"No!"

"Please, Edward," Carlisle urged. "Let her go. There's nothing we can do."

I stifled my dry sobs. I wouldn't breakdown in front of everyone. It was Edward's time to mourn. He had that right. Bella was his wife. His soul mate in every way imaginable. She was just my best friend and even though I was also in pain, I would wait until I was far enough away so Jasper couldn't feel my emotions and Edward couldn't read my thoughts.

Carlisle and Esme had successfully pulled Edward off of Bella. He could barely stand he was so distraught.

He should've allowed Carlisle to change Bella. That's how I had seen it happening when Edward was still so set on keeping her human. I wished that I had seen this very moment before hand. We could have all prevented it!

Wrapping my arms around myself, I walked outside the house. I felt like I would rip open at the scenes if I unwrapped my arms. Perhaps this was how Bella felt when Edward had left.

I looked up at the darkening sky. The stars were just starting to come out when I saw a shooting star. Edward would kill me if he knew what I was about to do but there was so much chaos going on inside that my family probably wouldn't even hear me.

"Please bring us our Bella back," I whispered.

* * *

_Rosalie's POV  
**Two Days Later**_

She had been buried at twilight in the meadow she and Edward called their own…

Alice and Charlie had planned the entire funeral together. Both Edward and Jacob Black wanted to help out but Alice refused. She had a vision of this day and I had to hand it to her. It was completely beautiful.

Everyone was given white, yellow and black roses. Each different colored rose had a different meaning behind them. A beautiful granite angel, sculpted to resemble Bella, hung over the sight where her casket was supposed to be buried.

Jasper had been told by the entire family that he should stay away from the funeral so he wouldn't be too overwhelmed with feelings. But did he listen? Of course not. He wanted to be there like the rest of us.

The whole time his face was scrounged up like he had just been punched in the cut. But I'm sure all the dogs around didn't help either. Filthy scoundrels…

Most of the people who attended believed that Bella had gone to the grocery store before stopping to see Charlie. She was found in her truck, wrapped around a tree. Her body was so badly mangled that no one could see the teeth marks from Edward.

But my family and I knew the truth. The Dogs knew the truth.

It had all gone downhill as soon as Edward sunk his teeth into his lover…


	2. Why

**Song: **Why by Avril Lavigne

_I'm not gonna write much as an A/N because I'm tired and don't feel good but I thought I should thank my reviewers. You guys are AMAZING! I want suggestions! I want to know what you guys think should happen. This chapter... eh... I like the beginning but I'm not sure how I feel about the rest of it. _

_�Also, since most of my Twilight fanfics are Edward and Bella. I decided that it is time to blame someone. And do you know who I blame? Here let me tell you..._

_�Robert Pattinson. He is SO Edward in my eyes and every time I write of Edward, I see him and Kristen in my mind. Freaky yes?_

_So this story, no matter how sad it may get, it's dedicated to the cast and crew of the Twilight movie._

_So enjoy and review!_

* * *

**Chapter One  
Why**

_Alice's POV  
**Five Years Later**_

Our family had been broken up with the death of Bella. Carlisle and Esme had moved to Denali, Alaska. Carlisle had found work at the small hospital there. Rosalie and Emmett decided to try going to Australia. I certainly wasn't going to hold them back. It would do Emmett good to get away. He didn't play jokes or laugh anymore. Rosalie hadn't even looked in her mirror since Bella's death.

Then there was Edward…

No one had heard from him since Bella's death. No phone calls. No e-mails. No form of communication. Last time I heard of Edward was a year ago. Emmett and Rosalie had run into him. What they saw wasn't good. His eyes were pitch black. It was almost as if he hadn't fed in ages. 

As for me and Jasper, for three years we stayed behind in Forks and attended a community college up in Port Angeles. The rest of the family had been eager to leave but not me. I wasn't ready to erase Bella from my mind. Not only that, but Charlie needed me. 

Jasper and I had helped Charlie, who wanted to keep Bella's room the same but couldn't due to too much heartache, pack up her belongings. So now, the large white house by the river was covered with boxes that belonged to Bella. Sort of a storage place while I attended a new school in Ohio with Jasper. 

It wasn't rainy like Forks had been but being winter, the sunlight was barely out at all. It wasn't as small either. The school was fairly large and you didn't have to drive an hour to go anywhere. Everything was close by and everyone didn't know everybody. It was rather nice.

The only downfall was that it being somewhat large, you couldn't drive fast down the streets without thinking that you may kill someone. I stuck to the highways most of the time so I could get my fix of speed. 

"Ready to go?" Jasper asked from behind me. I had been so transfixed at the blank computer screen that I hadn't even heard him approach. 

I spun around in my computer chair to look at him. The Jasper I had known was barely there. His eyes didn't sparkle when he laughed anymore. Laughing for a Cullen or Hale was a rare occasion these days. But for Jasper, he looked much worse. Perhaps it was best that our family split up for a while. Jasper didn't need to feel the pain. He could feel enough of it from me…

"Alice?" he called my name. My eyes met his for a moment. Neither one of us wanted to go to school today. Especially today because today was the day it happened. The day we lost our newest family member. 

I nodded, standing and as I walked over to him, a certain feeling overcame my body. I went rigged as a vision hit.

_We were at school. Just me and Jasper like always. Nothing was different except for all of the buzz about the new family. _

_From the talk of our classmates, the last name of the new family was Turner. The kids were adopted by a lawyer and his wife, who was a pediatrician. The three oldest children, two boys and a girl, were in high school. They also had another child, a little girl, who was six._

_The talk of the new family had ceased when the cafeteria doors opened. All eyes were on the three people there but I couldn't see their faces. They were blocked by a thick fog._

"Alice?" Jasper asked as he shook me lightly by the shoulders to bring me out of my vision. "Alice, what did you see?"

I looked up into his topaz eyes. What had I actually seen? A new family that was it but why would I be having visions from them when it wasn't important?

* * *

_Edward's POV  
**Brazil**_

I wiped my chin clean of blood with the back of my hand. As much as I rather be gone from this world, I couldn't just off myself. No one wanted to live without Bella, especially me but could I really hurt my family? Bella's death had already done so much to all of us.

The Volturi had refused to kill me just like before. They were still persistent on having me join them. Bella wouldn't want that. 

And No matter where she was, her memory flooded through my entire body. She was in the wind, the air I didn't need to breathe. She was in my dead heart. I could never love another and I wouldn't. My wedding ring still adorned my finger.

My cell phone buzzed, startling me out of my thoughts of Bella. With a sigh, I reached into a pocket of my jeans and pulled it out. I had a text message and only the number showed.

I didn't recognize it but curiosity got the best of me. I flipped up the top of my phone and read the message:

_**Tell me, are you and me still together?  
Tell me, you think we could last forever?  
Tell me, why**_

My eyebrows narrowed in confusion and frustration. That was it? No more?

Aggravated, I slammed the top of my phone shut before thrusting it back into my pocket. 

Why did I get that message and who was it from?

* * *

_Nobody's POV_

She slammed her phone shut just as her name was called. They were waiting for her downstairs. All were ready for a new day, in a new town with new people. 

With a sigh, she sat up in her Victorian styled bed, a bed that she never had once slept in. The only purpose for the bed was to allow her pain to be released. No one bothered her when she was trapped in her room, curled up into a tight ball, wishing herself to cry. 

"Come on!" A male's voice called out from the bottom of the stairs. He sounded agitated and the girl knew that if she didn't get a move on, her door would be broken into a million little pieces.

"Coming," she mumbled, knowing all to well that her family would hear her. She sighed again grabbed her backpack.

The backpack fell to the ground with a light thud when she caught sight of the row of pictures lined up perfectly on her dresser. The hole in her chest was ripping open again. She wrapped her arms tightly around her torso in order to keep herself together. But it didn't seem to be working.

She let out a roar that was filled with nothing but agonizing pain.

Only one thought ran through her mind:

_When will things get better?_


	3. Let the Rain Fall Down

**Song: **Come Clean (Let the Rain Fall Down) by Hilary Duff

_Be happy! This may just be the last sad and short chapter because next chapter is almost finished. It's gettin' longer by the minute! If you want it posted tonight, let me know! I'll post it as soon as I'm finished!_

_Thanks to my reviewers:_

_**amanda, Hinamori Sohma18, Michele, Khlarka2, angieLATlmfaoXD, Edward desirable Number 1, InkedLoser, mandja, edwardsmyangel, Bella's Bff, obsessedwithTwilight09, grechen, barbiedoll123, istappen, YukiGakamo1, Ellaoptimistic, and EdwardCullen-CedricDiggoryluv. **_

* * *

**Chapter Two  
Let the Rain Fall Down**

_Alice's POV_

The rain was coming down in buckets by the time we arrived at school, which was something unusual for the northeastern part of Ohio.

I still hadn't mentioned my vision to Jasper and I know my emotions were driving him up the wall. All I felt was complete confusion. My vision hadn't made the bit of sense. Faces were never blocked from view before. Everything had been so detailed…

"Alice," Jasper hissed in my ear during fourth period Chemistry. Normally, I would've enrolled as a junior and Jasper would've been a senior. But now, we were all each other had. We were in the same year, both seniors. Our schedules were even exactly the same. "Mister Fetrow is staring you down. Wake up and stop worrying."

I shook my head in order to clear my head of my thoughts. My eyes met Mister Fetrow's and for a pretty laid back teacher, he looked beyond angry. 

I glanced down at my closed yellow notebook before looking back up at Mister Fetrow. "Can I be excused?" I asked in a quiet voice. "I'm not feeling too well."

He glared before finally nodding. 

"Do you need me to come with you?" Jasper asked.

I shook my head as I gathered my things and quickly left before Jasper could ask me anymore questions. 

No one, especially me, ever liked leaving a family member in the dark. But that's how it had been since the incident. My visions, what very few that I had, were usually kept to myself. The ones I'd have of the family, he'd be informed about. That was it.

We were nothing without Bella…

* * *

"Sorry," a girl mumbled as we accidentally ran into each other. My things fell from my grasp.

"It's alright," I replied, bending down to pick up my fallen Chemistry book. "I'm –" 

She wasn't there anymore. All I could see was her brown hair flowing behind her as she ran down the hall, rather quickly for a human. I sighed and proceeded to my locker to get ready for lunch. I had less than five minutes until my vision was fulfilled.

* * *

Lunch was always the hardest to endure during a new school year. This time of day was how it had really all begun. How I met Bella for the first time and how Edward slowly began falling in love with her. 

There was no point to the lunch period anymore. My family had gone their separate ways. Who knew that a human girl could have such a huge affect on us? A…a… a bunch of monsters?

"Alice," Jasper's voice rang from behind me. "What is going on with you?"

I sighed and didn't look at him. What was going on with me? A vision was causing my emotions to go haywire. I was referring to my lifestyle as monstrous! I rarely talked to my husband…

He sat down beside me and pulled me into him. His arms wrapped around me, protectively as he tried to comfort me. Jasper didn't need to use his gift to calm me. His touch was just enough. 

"It'll be okay," he whispered in my ear. I nodded just as the entire cafeteria went silent.

Both of us looked around at the student body. All eyes were glued on the three teenagers standing there.

It was happening…


	4. Look Through My Eyes

**Song: **Look Through My Eyes by Phil Collins

_It isn't as long as I wanted it to be but I'm pretty sure it's longer than the last few chapters._

_Also, This chapter is NOT in Alice's POV. I'm not even gonna say because you'll be able to figure out… And honestly? I have no idea why this song was chosen. It's just an uplifting song about friendship IMO. _

_Oh yeah! And new characters are mentioned! One character's personality is a bit of a cross between Jack Sparrow and Emmett Cullen... great mix, yes?_

_Thanks to my reviewers:  
**saya2862, Christy4ever, obsessedwithTwilight09, Alice Mistamore, barbiedoll123, mndlrn, and daydreamer823.** _

* * *

**Chapter Three  
Look Through My Eyes**

The scent of other vampires hit my nose as soon as I walked into the cafeteria with Jack and Cody. 

Cody wrapped his arm protectively around my waist. He always did that when new vampires were around. He wanted to be… _safe_ that I wouldn't be taken away from him. I shrugged away from him, hoping to make my intentions clear once again. Jack boomed with laughter which filled the quiet cafeteria.

I couldn't return Cody's feelings. It wasn't possible when I loved someone else. There was no possible way that we would ever have what Zachariah had with Lilith or what Jack had with Sarah. Now Jack and Sarah's relationship was a bit… what's the word? Oh yeah. Creepy. 

"Whelp," Jack growled at Cody when he tried to reach for me again. Cody's arm dropped to his side and he narrowed his eyebrows in complete frustration. I smirked to myself with satisfaction. Jack and I hit knuckles while we laughed. Since I was brought into this family, Jack and I had always been close. He had my back and I had his.

As we walked towards the lunch line, the room was slowly coming back to life but I could feel two sets of eyes on me. "They're looking rather intently at you, Bella," Cody hissed. I snickered when Jack's large hand collided with the back of Cody's hand. It sounded like rocks clashing together in my ears but to a human? Probably wouldn't be too loud. 

"There are only two," Jack said as he reached for an apple that would never reach his stomach. 

"How do you --?" I stopped when realization hit me. "Oh. Right. Your gift." Jack flashed a grin in my direction as he led us over to an empty table. I completely forgot about his gift. There was a whole new meaning to 'I've got eyes in the back of my head.' He could see everything that was going on around him without looking away from his current task.

Cody grumbled underneath his breath. I glanced over at him. "What is your problem?" I snapped.

"I don't like how they're looking at you," he replied. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Cody was an extremely jealous person. No one could look at me without him jumping on them.

I flicked my hair behind my shoulder and leaned across the table to get right into Cody's face. He had to know that I wasn't his. "Listen," I began slowly. "You and I… we'll never be, okay?" He opened his mouth to talk but I held up my hand just as a loud boom of thunder sounded from outside. A storm was beginning as my anger increased. That was my gift. The weather reflected with my mood. And right now? Right now, I was pissed off. "I don't care that Zachariah wants us to be together, alright? He's not my keeper and I'm not your property, Cody. Men will talk to me if they desire."

"Yeah," Jack joined in. I glanced over at him. He was sniffing the taco he had picked up. "Bleh. This stuff is disgusting." A small laugh escaped me. No matter how depressed I wanted to be, it was hard around Jack. He threw his taco back down on the lunch tray. "Bella's got a point, C."

"Jack," Cody whined. "I'm your _brother._ Your actual _blood_ brother. For once can't you stick up for me?"

Jack tapped his chin with one of his large index fingers. A mischievous smile slowly crept over his lips. "Nope," he answered with certainty. "Sorry. Can't. Bella and I… we're tight." He tapped his chest with a fist and did a side ways peace sign. "Solid."

That was it. I burst out laughing. He could try hard to be gangster or whatever until he wet himself and it'd still be the funniest thing I have ever seen. We hit knuckles again. I continued to laugh. 

"I hate you both," I heard Cody growl through my laughter.

Jack shook his head. "No you don't." He threw his apple at Cody. It only bounced off his head. "You only think you do, Whelp."

"And will you _please_ stop calling me that?" he whined.

"Stop whining or the taco will be next."

Cody huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Big baby. 

"So," I said cheerfully. "Any idea who the vampires are in this place?" I didn't want to look at the other vampires. There was no way telling if they were my actual family or not. I didn't want to look over and be disappointed. That's how it had always been for me when we ran into more vampires.

Jack nodded and raised his hand in the air, shaking frantically as if he was waiting for a teacher to call on him. "Go ahead," I laughed. 

"I saw them enter the gymnasium as I was just coming out," he explained. "Boy and girl." I stiffened in my spot. 

_Don't get your hopes up, Bella_, I told myself. 

"Um…" he looked like he was thinking hard. "Jasper was the boy." The breath I didn't need to breathe caught in my throat.

"And… Alice?" I asked, suddenly extremely hopeful. Jasper was rarely ever without Alice. 

Jack nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah!" he exclaimed. "That was it! Jasper and Alice! They started at the beginning of this year. Came from somewhere in Washington State."

"_I_heard that they keep to themselves," Cody said. It was obvious that he didn't like the conversation being about the two. But who cared? I'd have my family back in no time.

"They do," I replied. Cody and Jack looked at me. "What?"

"You know 'em?" Jack asked. It was the chocolate chip cookie's turn to be subjected to Jack's testing. 

"I know them," I replied nodding. I was still nervous that it may all be a dream but that was nonsense. Vampires couldn't dream because they couldn't sleep. So it had to be true, right? Unless I was still dead back in Forks and I was simply experiencing Hell. "They were my family."

"So you'll be leaving with them then?" Cody asked. He sounded hurt and betrayed but the whole Turner coven knew what my mission was. They knew that if I ever found the Cullens I'd be leaving. I played with the diamond ring that hung around my neck. "When are you ever going to take that damn thing off?"

"I'm not," I snapped. With much force and speed, I ripped the chain from my neck. I shoved the ring back on my left ring finger. "Because I'm taken." I stood from my spot quickly. It was nice not worrying about tripping over my own two feet anymore 

"Bells, where ya' goin'?" Jack asked. 

I turned to him and smiled my first real smile in ages. "To talk to Alice and Jasper," I replied. The thundering, lightning and rain suddenly stopped. I could feel the sun coming out from behind the dark clouds. We'd have to be careful when we left because my smile wasn't going anywhere. The sun was here to stay. "Do you wa--?"

Jack was up from his seat before I could even finish my sentence. "Come on," he laughed. "The disgusting food won't miss us."

"What about you, Cody?" I asked. The brown-haired boy growled and remained glued to his seat. "I take that as a no."

A large hand grabbed hold of my wrist and tugged me across the cafeteria. I laughed, not really caring that we were making a scene. 

"Okay," Jack said under his breath when we were getting close. "Hide behind me. I don't think they recognized you." 

I did as Jack ordered, mirroring his steps perfectly. Good thing he was huge. He blocked my whole body out with his abnormal height and muscles. 

"Hey," I heard Jack say. My emotions were definitely running amuck. Jasper would probably only assume in was Jack. 

"Hi," Jasper and Alice said in unison. My smile vanished. They were so… sad. 

The pitter patter of the rain could be heard again. A few students groaned and began to complain about the weather. 

"I'm Jack Turner," Jack said. "And I think I may just have something that belongs to you." He reached behind him and roughly pulled me into view. 

The fork Alice had been using to poke her food with dropped from her hand. Both sets of mouths fell open in complete shock. My frown disappeared and twitched upwards into a smile again. 

Here comes the sun…

"Bella?" Alice asked in a whisper. I nodded before I was engulfed by strong but small arms. They were different from Jack's comforting hug I received daily. I wrapped my own arms around Alice's small frame just before her body began to shook with sobs.

Bye bye, Mister Sun…

Once more I found myself frowning. I glanced over at Jasper. His face looked like he was smelling really bad garbage. It was probably from the emotions Alice and I were giving off. Happiness, sadness, excitement.

"Oh, Bella!" Alice sobbed into me. The rain began beating heavily against the windows and roof of the school. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Alice," I murmured, still hugging her. 

"Anyone up for ditching?" Jack asked. He wore a huge grin on his face while his blond shaggy hair fell into his eyes. "Because frankly, I'm sick of school."

"Sounds good to me," I said. Alice and I finally broke apart. "We have a lot to catch up on." Alice nodded as she rocked back and forth on her heels. "How does that sound to you, Jasper?"

"I really don't think I have a say in the matter," he laughed when Alice tugged him to his feet. She was already pulling him towards the door.

I shook my head, trying to contain my laughter. "And what about Cody?" I asked Jack as we followed Alice and Jasper. 

"He'll be fine," Jack replied. He pulled up the hood of his weather beater to shield his skin from the oncoming sun. "Besides, I don't want the whelp to dampen the mood. He's such a party pooper."

"Damn straight," I laughed. Jack's laughter filled the hallways of the school.

* * *

The sun was just coming out from behind the clouds when we walked out into the parking lot. I grimaced at the sight of the parking lot. It was flooded with water. The parking lot could've passed as a very small lake. 

Jack pulled the tarp off of his Harley and threw me a helmet. I laughed at the looks from Alice and Jasper. "What?" I asked. "Never seen a girl on a bike?"

"Not you, Bella," Alice replied as she pranced over to her Porsche. 

"Well, Cody did bring his Mustang but I prefer the wind in my hair," I laughed, throwing my hair behind me. Alice stifled a giggle. "Follow us. Sarah would love to see a real life pixie." I slammed on my helmet and climbed on my bike just as Jack started the engine.

I squealed in delight as we took off. 


	5. Reflection

**Song: **Reflection by Lea Salonga

_A quick A/N before I post._

_Thanks to all my reviewers. I'd post your names but I don't have time! Also, I have chapter five and some of chapter six already written. My other stories are still top priority but I've got major writers block with those. I'm trying to finish Chapter Eight for One In A Million. Chapter Five for this story will be posted tonight or tomorrow. Enjoy and Review!_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Reflection**

The sun had slowly begun to disappear behind the clouds as I started to feel unsure about telling Zachariah and Lilith that I'd be leaving soon. Even fog was beginning to come across the roads.

"Control your emotions, Bella," Jack told me. I nodded and shook my head. The fog was beginning to disappear. "What's got you so worried anyway?"

"Zachariah and Lilith," I replied. "They're going to be so mad when they find out we ditched and left Cody behind."

Jack snickered and forced his motorcycle to go faster down our road. Idiot. He knows I'm terrified yet he still insists on going faster!

"There's nothing to worry about, Bell," he assured me. "Alice seems like the charmer."

I rolled my eyes at his remark. He didn't even have any idea that Jasper was the empath…

* * *

It was completely cloudy by the time we arrived home. Only thirty seconds after Jack and I had arrived home did Alice and Jasper join us.

"No, Alice," Jasper hissed as they got out of Alice's Porsche. "Do you hear me? No!"

"What's going on?" I asked while I pulled my helmet off my head.

"He won't let me call the others and tell them that you're alive," Alice whined.

I rolled my eyes and hung the helmet on the handlebars of Jack's motorcycle. "Let's get through this first, alright?" I asked. "Now, come on."

Still pouting, Alice pranced over to me and linked her arm through mine. Jasper and Jack followed behind, whispering to one another. It was so low that I was sure neither Alice nor I could hear their conversation.

"Anyone home?" I asked as I opened the large white door. Alice opened her mouth to speak but I held up my hand to stop her. "Just wait a sec. 1… 2… 3…"

As soon as I said three, a little girl with golden-brown hair done into a French twist came barging down the stairs. "Bella!" she exclaimed. She ran into me and wrapped her arms tightly around my legs.

"She's so tiny!" Alice practically shouted out.

This caused the girl to let go of my legs and look at Alice. Her gaze shifted back and forth between the two of us.

"Alice, Jasper, this is Sarah. Sarah, this is Alice and Jasper," I told them. "They're friends of mine from Forks."

"You look like a pixie from my books!" Sarah said.

Alice chuckled and looked to me. "How old is she?"

"Six," Sarah answered as she rocked back and forth on the balls of her bare feet. I never realized until now how similar Alice and Sarah were.

"Don't let her age fool you," I laughed, pulling Alice into the family room. "She's really 450 years old."

"She's older than Carlisle?" Alice asked in astonishment. I nodded. "And the others? How old are they?"

"Jack and Cody have been vampires since 1918. They were both killed in a fire. Jack was eighteen and Cody seventeen."

"They were changed the same year Edward was? Amazing," Alice giggled. Since when did she have so much curiosity for other vampires?

"Jack's shorter than Cody though but only by five inches. Zachariah was turned by Aro of the Volturi two thousand years ago. He was thirty and his mate, Lilith, has been a vampire since 1870. She died giving birth at the age of twenty-five."

"Esme would probably like Lilith then," Alice said as she sat down on our white leather couch.

"Probably," I replied, taking a seat next to her before Sarah could jump up into my lap.

Alice nodded just as Jack and Jasper walked into the room.

"Sarah," I asked. "Where are Zachariah and Lilith?"

Sarah's eyes traveled upwards and I glanced up. My eyes widened when I heard a bed spring squeak. "Gross!" I laughed, quickly covering Sarah's small ears. "You don't need to hear that."

* * *

"I see we have company," Lilith said once she and Zachariah decided to grace us with their presence ten minutes later. They didn't appear to have done anything.

"Zachariah, Lil --," I began. I was cut off by the sound of the door slamming shut.

"Thanks a lot!" Cody shouted from in front of the door. "You could've at least told me that you were leaving!"

All of us had to cover our ears from Cody's shouting.

"We're a bunch of vampires here," Sarah mumbled. "No need to shout!"

A loud sigh of frustration escaped Cody's lips as he joined us. He stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing Alice and Jasper. "What are they doing here?" he growled.

"Stop being rude," Lilith scolded. "They're our guests. Now, you can either sit down and be quiet or go for a run. The choice is all yours."

Cody rolled his eyes and sat down next to Jack.

"Now, who are your friends, Bella?" Zachariah asked.

"Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale," I replied.

Both Lilith and Zachariah stared at me in shock. Out of the entire family, only Jack and Sarah seemed to have faith in me that I was going to find the Cullens. They weren't expecting me to be leaving for a while.

"Alice, Jasper," I said. "Zachariah and Lilith Turner. Zachariah's a lawyer. Lilith's a pediatrician."

"Esme would love you!" Alice exclaimed to Lilith. "She adores children."

"As do I," Lilith laughed.

Zachariah smiled at his mate before turning to Jasper. "Bella had told us there were seven of you. Why are only two of you here?"

It felt as if my dead heart was beating again at Zachariah's question. I had been so happy to be reunited with Jasper and Alice that I didn't even think about the others. I didn't even ask about Edward. How was he? How had he taken my supposed death? Did he still want me?

I had sent him a text message this morning but I knew that he wouldn't know the number and I knew that he wouldn't send me a reply back. All I could do for the last five years was to think about him and wonder where he was.

Alice and Jasper exchanged looks. Their faces looked pained. What had happened?

My lips curved downward in a frown as the rain began to pour. Jack narrowed his eyes at me. "I know. I know," I whispered. "Control." I sighed, trying to keep my emotions in check. "Where are they?"

"Everything fell apart, Bella," Alice began to explain. I could feel my chest constrict with pain. Obviously Jasper had felt it too because a wave of calm engulfed the entire room. "We haven't all been together in five years. Carlisle and Esme moved to Alaska. Rose and Emmett went to Australia. None of us have even spoken to Edward in a year. It's like once you died, none of us yearned to be a family anymore."

The rain fell like a waterfall at Alice's words. They had gone their separate ways after my death and what was worse was that Edward was probably alone!

"Speaking of catching up," Jasper said. I turned my eyes to look at him. "Why are you alive, Bella? Better yet how are you alive? I helped Emmett stage the car accident."

"I believe I can answer that," Zachariah said. All eyes were now on him. "You see… I have the power of resurrection. Jack, Cody, Sarah, Lilith and Bella were all brought back to the land of the living with my power."

Sarah nodded and squirmed off my lap. She danced over to Jack and sat in his. "Zachariah only brings back the deceased who he feels have potential. We were all very young at the time of our deaths and all seem to have powers. Isn't that right, Jackie?" She looked up at her mate as if waiting for a response.

"That's right," Jack said. "I can see what's happening without looking. My gift reaches nearly a hundred miles away. Bella's emotions control the weather."

"My age changes," Sarah exclaimed happily. "I can be any age I desire as long as it's between six and twenty."

"Lilith is capable of going from human to vampire," Jack continued. "She's more human than any vampire I ever met. It allows her to do the work she loves."

Lilith smiled at being praised. Cody sneered and said, "I have the power of fire and my twin sister had the power of ice."

"What happened to her?" Alice asked. Her hand clenched tightly on mine.

Cody turned away in anger. He obviously still disliked Alice and Jasper.

"The Volturi paid us a visit last summer," I explained. Thunder boomed from outside. Remembering that event was enough to anger anyone. Hopefully a tornado wouldn't be produced because of my rage. "Yvanne got into a fight with Jane."

Alice gasped in horror. "How could they let Jane kill Yvanne like that? That's so… so…" She couldn't even finish her sentence because she was so angry.

"Carlisle would be intrigued with you, Zachariah," Jasper said, sending out another wave of calm. "Your gift sounds amazing."

"Does any of Carlisle's coven have gifts?" Sarah asked; excitement filled her voice.

"Only three of us," Alice replied. "Edward's a telepath. Jasper's an empath. I'm a psychic."

"Sweet!" Jack cried out. "I always thought it'd be cool to see the future and all."

"Well, I can only see things as soon as a decision is made," Alice explained. "It's never definite."

"What a total bummer."

The thing was, Jack really seemed a bit depressed about Alice never being completely accurate which surprised all of us. Since I knew him, Jack envied the psychics. He had always wanted to be one, even in his human life. I let out a sigh.

"Alice, we better get going," Jasper said as he stood. "We need to hunt."

"Now?" I jumped up in shock. "B-but you just got here! Please, Alice, please don't leave!"

Alice looked back and forth between her mate and her best friend. Her eyes finally rested on Jasper. "I hunted just a few days ago," she said. "You haven't gone in nearly a month. You go ahead without me and I'll take Bella back to our place. It'll be like a slumber party."


	6. It's Been A While

**Song: **It's Been A While by Staind

_So I'm getting ready to leave and I figured since I got at least five reviews that I'd go ahead and update again today._

_Thanks to my reviewers again! No time to list! Gotta go and review! Chapter Six will be up in a day or so but I probably won't update until I can update One In A Million, Unintended, Reincarnated, Meant For Each Other, Who I Am, Now or Never Oneshots, Its a Spys Life, Accidentally In Love and I'm gonna try to update... With You I Belong. Enjoy and review!_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**It's Been A While**

"Remember, Alice," Jasper warned before he left to go hunting in Pennsylvania's mountains. "Do _not _call the others." Alice nodded but I had the feeling that underneath her calm exterior she was really hiding something. "Promise?"

"Promise," Alice grinned and stood on the tips of her toes to kiss Jasper. "I love you. Have fun!"

Jasper nodded. "Bye, Alice. Bye, Bella." I waved as Alice closed the door behind him.

We watched Jasper disappear into the distance. "I hate lying to him," Alice sighed before turning to face me.

I was sure my expression was horrified because Alice laughed. She grabbed hold of my hand and practically dragged me up the stairs. "Come on," she said. "We've got some phone calls to make."

Alice shoved me roughly into her bedroom and closed the door.

"I don't think we should, Alice."

"Everything will be fine. I promise."

"You've seen it already haven't you?"

Alice nodded enthusiastically and bounced on her feet. "The minute I decided to go behind Jazzy's back."

I shook my head and plopped myself down on the bed. Alice already held her cell phone in her hand. Being a vampire along with the speed was still hard to get used to even after five years…

"Esme?" Alice said into her phone. I immediately shot up and stared at her, completely horrified. I suppose it was better than starting off with Edward.

"Is everything alright, Alice?" I heard Esme ask over the phone. Thank God for vampire hearing!

"Yes. Yes. Everything's fine. I just thought I'd call since Jasper went hunting."

"You didn't go with him?"

I raised my eyebrow in Alice's direction when an even larger smile formed on her lips. Too bad I didn't have Edward's power. It'd be nice to read Alice's mind right about now…

"No, I got a bit preoccupied. I just fed a few days ago. He hasn't in a month."

"That boy. What am I ever going to do with him?"

"Well…"

Damn. What did Alice have up her sleeve? Please be nothing too bad.

"Alice?"

"Well there's someone here I'd like you and the rest of the family to meet. Think you and Carlisle can catch the next flight to Youngstown?"

I heard Esme sigh before replying, "I'll talk it over with him."

Alice squealed as she bounced up and down. She would've clapped her hands together too if it was possible. "Thank you, Esme!" she exclaimed, still bouncing. "Call me back when you find out! I'm going to call Rose and Emmett now!"

I rolled my eyes once Alice had hung up on Esme. She started to dial the number for Rosalie.

"Hey, Alice!" Emmett's voice came from the other end. Alice seemed surprised that he was the one to answer.

"Emmett?" Alice asked. "Where's Rose?"

I had been so nervous about going behind Jasper's back at first but now I was becoming ecstatic. I'd be back with my family in no time and for that, I'd face whatever wrath Jasper threw at us.

"Out working on her car. She says the speeds too slow."

Alice laughed and I had to try to hide mine. No need to ruin the big surprise.

"Listen, Emmett," Alice began in an all too sweet and innocent voice. "I just called Esme. She and Carlisle are going to come to Ohio for a visit. Think you and Rosalie could make it here A.S.A.P?"

"What's ASAP mean?"

I threw my hand over my mouth quickly. Oh how I missed Emmett Cullen! Sure Jack was a lot like him but I missed the curly brown haired boy who was just as clueless.

"It means as soon as possible, Emmett."

"Oh okay."

"So do you think you could make it here soon?"

"Sure. I'll go tell Rose right now. See you in forty eight hours."

Alice hung up and I looked at her oddly. "How does that boy know how long forty eight hours is but not what A.S.A.P means?" I asked.

She shrugged. "He's Emmett. What else did you really expect from him?"

I sighed, knowing who Alice's next phone conversation would be with. Now I wasn't excited but completely nervous. Would Edward come after everything that had happened? Did he still want me? I hoped that the answer would be yes to both of my questions…

"Please, Edward," Alice whined. "I'd like to see my brother."

"Then come to South America," I heard Edward snap. I frowned at the way he was behaving.

"No. You come here."

"I told you when I left that I wasn't returning to the United States, Alice."

"I don't care what you said, Edward Cullen! If I need to I will personally get on a plane right now and bring you back here. It's not Forks or even Washington. It's Cortland, Ohio. All the way across the country. Please, Edward?"

"No."

"Fine then. Hold on." I heard Edward let out a frustrated sigh just as Alice thrust the phone in my direction. My eyes went wide with fear. I could hear the wind beating against the side of the house as my fear increased. Was she completely serious? I shook my head.

"Talk to him," she hissed. Alice wasn't mad at me. I knew that much but what would Edward think when I started to talk?

Alice was completely insane!

I let out a quiet groan before taking the phone from Alice.

"You know you love me," Alice giggled. I could only throw her 'the look'.

Letting out a breath, I placed the phone next to my ear.

"Alice," Edward's beautiful voice said. It was even more beautiful now that I actually had the phone pressed against my ear. "Alice, are you there?"

"Hello, Edward," I said in almost a whisper. "It's been a while."

**(You would've hated me! I was going to leave it off right here and not let you hear Edward's thoughts...)**

* * *

_Edward's POV_

"Hello, Edward," her voice said. "It's been a while."

That was someone I had never dreamed of hearing from again but there she was. Speaking to me.

"Bella?" I managed to choke out. I wanted to cry. How was this even possible? "How is this even possible?"

"I'd rather explain it in person," she said. Her voice was even more beautiful than the last time I had seen her.

All I wanted to do now was fly to where she was and be with her. We had been apart for far too long and once we were together again nothing could take me away from her. Not even death.

But could I really face her? Could I fly to Ohio and stare into her eyes? Would she forgive me for killing her? I hated that I wasn't strong enough to give her what she wanted most. Had I ruined what we had? So many questions ran through my mind…

"Edward," Bella said. Her voice brought me out of my own dangerous mind. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I replied as I looked around me. Alice would kill me if she knew where I was.

"Will you come?" she asked hopefully. "Will you come and see me?"

I nodded to mainly myself. "I'll be there," I answered.

"Emmett and Rose will be here in forty eight hours. We're waiting to hear back from Esme and Carlisle."

"I'll see you in two days then."

There was silence between the two of us for what seemed like an eternity.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

More silence. Had she moved on? But if she had indeed moved on, why would she be with Alice? Why would they even bother to contact me?

"I love you too, Edward."

"See you soon."

"Bye."

I waited for a few minutes after Bella had hung up before plopping myself down in the middle of the Meadow. _Our _Meadow.

I should have been in Brazil because I had promised myself to never come back here but after that text message this morning, I had to come back. There had been something in that message that drew me here.

And now I know what.

It had been Bella. She had sent me that message.

* * *

_Bella's POV_

I stared at the phone until Alice took it away.

"So?" she asked. "Is he coming?"

Why was she even asking me that question? She heard him just as clear as I had.

But who cared if she heard anyway? Edward loved me despite of everything that had happened. He hadn't found another to love. I was his one and only.

"Bella?"

I nodded and looked up at Alice. She was grinning from ear to ear.

I let out a sigh. "Jasper is going to be so mad when he finds out."


	7. So Close

**Song: **So Close by John McLaughlin

_Once again no time to list everyone! But thanks! Enjoy and Review!_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**So Close**

"Hold still!" Alice snapped.

I groaned, earning a glare from Alice. For two hours, she had been pulling my hair this way and that. Jack, who decided he wanted to meet my other family, found my expressions very amusing. I scowled at him as he let out another bark of laughter.

"Shut up, Jack," I growled. I wish Sarah was here to help me out…

"What?" Jack asked me in an innocent little voice. "I think you look quite lovely. Scowls and all."

"You're right," Alice giggled as she finished curling my hair. "He is just like Emmett."

"This Emmett…" Jack trailed off, rubbing his chin with his hand. "What is his favorite animal to hunt?"

"Grizzly," I replied. My lips slowly curled upwards in a smile. "Just like you, Jack Turner."

Jack slapped and rubbed his hands together. An evil look was present in his topaz eyes.

"Hello?" We all heard Jasper say from downstairs. "Anyone home?"

Alice's head shot in Jack's direction. She fussed with my curls and said, "You. Out. Now."

"But…" Jack began to protest.

"No ands, ifs, or buts about it. I need to make her presentable." Alice examined my makeup. "And redo her face."

"I think she looks hot!" Jack exclaimed.

Alice and I both rolled her eyes. Alice had allowed Jack to put on my makeup just to make him happy but now I looked like a clown. A very hideous clown that little kids would be afraid of…

"You and Emmett are the only two who would think makeup like a clown would look attractive," Alice hissed. "Now out!"

My eyes widened as Alice raised her voice. She had never been so furious before!

"I'll be done in a minute," Alice addressed everyone downstairs.

I locked eyes with Jack, as if I was telling him to go downstairs. He nodded and Alice continued to do my hair.

"So, I picked out your outfit already," Alice said as she redid my makeup. "It's nothing too fancy. I promise." I raised an eyebrow in her direction. Usually Alice was one to overdo certain occasions. "Really! Jeans, a simple royal blue sweater, and some black ankle boots. See? Nothing to worry about."

I let out a breath that I didn't even realize that I had been holding. I could deal with that ensemble.

"There!" Alice exclaimed. She stepped away and examined her work. She then nodded, pleased with herself. "Now, you get dressed. No ruining your makeup and hair. I'll be back to fetch you when I explain everything to them."

I opened my mouth to speak but she had already run down the stairs.

* * *

_Edward's POV_

Alice came prancing down the stairs, happily. Bella wasn't with her and a lump caught in my throat.

Yes, I had missed Alice but I missed my wife more.

"Let's go into the living room, shall we?" Alice asked.

A burly man, who actually resembled Emmett, followed Alice and Jasper. Who was he? No way could he be Bella's new lover!

As for the rest of the family, they all looked rather confused.

"This is Jack," Alice said, gesturing to the man. "He's a vampire, like us. Jasper and I met him at school the other day. The rest of his family wanted to make it but they had to hunt."

Everyone looked at Jack. "I prefer to hunt alone," he said. "Only two other people have ever gone with me."

Jasper wore a scowl on his face and when I looked over at him, his thoughts entered my mind.

_She wasn't supposed to call anyone and tell them about Bella._

I raised an eyebrow in his direction.

_I have my reasons, Edward. For instance, I didn't want her reappearance to tear the family apart again. We needed to make sure she was the real deal. But of course Alice was so happy to have her best friend back that the minute I left, she was dialing away._

I nodded slightly. It hurt a bit that Jasper didn't want Alice to contact anyone but I could understand why. There had been vampires who could change their appearance.

"But!" Alice exclaimed, glaring in the direction of me and Jasper. "I have a surprise for all of you." I let out a quiet chuckle at how excited Alice was as she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet.

_She looks absolutely amazing, Edward! _Alice thoughts said.

At Alice's remark, I smiled. I couldn't wait to see her now. If Alice said she looked great, chances are it was the truth.

"The surprise I have for you is something none of us believed we'd ever see," Alice continued. She smiled brightly and looked up at the ceiling. "I'll be right back."

With a giggle, Alice zoomed back up the stairs.

* * *

_Bella's POV_

Alice appeared in my doorway with a huge grin on her face.

"I don't think I can do this, Alice," I whispered, hoping none of the others could hear me. "I can't."

Alice groaned and grabbed hold of my arm. She tugged and tugged but I wouldn't budge out of the chair I was sitting in.

Finally she let go. "Don't you want to see them?" Alice asked in the same tone I had used.

I nodded.

"Then come on."

I shook my head. "Too nervous."

"Fine!" Alice said with a pout before stomping out of the room.

I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror. Alice had gone to a lot of trouble to make sure my hair and makeup was absolutely perfect but here I was acting like a big baby.

"Come on," a voice said from the doorway.

I turned around to see Jack standing there with his arms crossed over his broad chest. "So I see she sent for reinforcements," I grumbled.

Jack walked over and kneeled in front of me. He took both of my hands into his large ones. "This is something you have to do, B," Jack said. "They've missed you just like you missed them. Besides, your hubby already knows you're here. If you don't go down there and surprise the hell out of the others, he'll just come up here."

"But I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what? Edward not wanting you?"

I nodded. Even though I knew that I was the one that Edward wanted, it was still hard to believe that he could only ever want me.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. You know that."

I still didn't move from my seat once Jack stood. He sighed and picked me up around my waist then threw me over his shoulder.

"Jack Charles Turner!" I shouted as I kicked. Jack's laughter filled the entire house as he walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"Special delivery for the Cullen family," Jack laughed.

Upon seeing me, the entire Cullen coven, excluding Jasper, Alice and Edward, gasped.

* * *

_Edward's POV_

Bella was still so beautiful even with being draped over Jack's shoulder. I couldn't believe that this was actually happening.

"How?" Esme asked.

"Why?" came from Rosalie.

"When?" Carlisle questioned.

"Well, I guess we'll have to pad the sharp corners on the table again," chuckled Emmett.

Jack placed Bella on a couch all by herself. She looked frightened and nervous as she played with her crimson painted fingernails and stared at the carpet.

I stood from my spot and slowly walked over to Bella. She looked up to me and her topaz eyes locked with mine.

* * *

_Bella's POV_

I wanted to cry I was that nervous. Edward approaching me didn't seem to make things better either.

"Bella…"

His voice was even more beautiful in person. How had I gone on for so long without hearing it? How had I gone on for so long without seeing him?

Edward cautiously sat down next to me. Neither one of us said anything or touched the other but we didn't need to. We knew how we felt about the other.

"Kiss her already!" Jack and Emmett both exclaimed. I wanted to blush from the embarrassment.

Edward chuckled quietly before shifting his body so he could look at me. "You're beautiful," Edward whispered. "And you still smell so good. Just not as tempting." I laughed at his remark and turned to look at him. He was smiling the crooked smile that I had fallen in love with.

"Wait. Wait. Wait," Jack said after a minute. "Bells, I just got a brilliant idea."

I raised an eyebrow in his direction. Usually Jack's ideas weren't so brilliant. They never worked out and always backfired.

"You're nervous about leaving your new family for your old family," Jack said. Where was he going with this? "What if I talk to Zachariah tonight and we move where ever you guys plan on moving?"

"But Cody –" I began to protest.

"Who's Cody?" Edward asked. Now it was his turn to raise his eyebrows.

"Cody's Jack's baby brother," I explained.

"And the only one without a mate," Jack said. "Zachariah was hoping that Bella and Cody would hit it off but that didn't work out too well." Jack walked up to me and Edward then sat between the two of us. I glared at him while Edward looked surprised.

There was no way I wanted to be separated from Edward!

"Bella always wore her wedding band on a chain that hung on her neck," Jack said.

"Well none of that explains how Bella is alive!" Rosalie snapped. "We were at the funeral. We were there when her damaged body and truck were found."

Jack rolled his eyes and threw his arms around the shoulders of me and Edward. I rolled my eyes. "Listen, Babe," Jack continued. "A two thousand year old vampire by the name of Zachariah Turner was gifted with the power of Resurrection. Every time we move he looks in the local cemeteries for people to resurrect and he usually goes for the younger ones who really didn't have the chance to live. My mate died of a fever and Zachariah's died after child birth. My brother, sister and I all died in a house fire in New York City. Just last summer we lost our sister though to Jane of the Volturi."

"But couldn't Zachariah just use his gift?" Esme asked.

Jack and I both shook our heads. "He tried," I explained. "But it didn't work. We assume it only works on humans."

"Well, except for you, Bella," Jack said.

"Bella died as a human," Carlisle noted. "She didn't even begin her transformation."

"Just because they don't cry out in pain doesn't mean they're not going through it," Jack stated. Wow. He actually sounded smart. "When Zachariah used his gift on Bella's corpse, it didn't drain him of strength like it did the rest of us. Bella had already started her transformation but was drained of her blood during the changing process. She was already on her way to becoming a vampire."

I glanced over at Edward. His head hung low and he didn't look at anyone. He really felt bad about what had happened. I could tell by his posture and even the battle that was going on in his golden eyes.

_It's not his fault_, I thought to myself. Edward looked up and looked over at me, a look of confusion present on his face.

"Sarah's Jack's mate," I explained to the group. "Since I was so close to completing my transformation, Lilith, who is Zachariah's mate, suggested that Sarah bite me to restart it. She only bit me once on the wrist and within a day and a half I was Bella the vampire."

"Bella had explained to us that Edward was her mate," Jack said. "And that back in Forks, he had been the one to change her. She wouldn't let another male bite her. Actually, I remember that day perfectly." He laughed. "You nearly blew a casket when Cody offered to finish the process. Poor guy. He wasn't the same for a week."

"Are you going to kiss her _now?_" Emmett whined after such a long time of silence. I glanced down at the carpet. For a moment, my cheeks felt hot like they would have if I was still a human.

"Well, Emmett," Edward laughed. "I would but see we're a bit separated right now."

I glanced back up and both Edward and I were staring at Jack.

Jack chuckled before moving from in between us. "So sorry," Jack apologized as he stood. "Big brother mode kicking in."

Edward and I grinned at each other as Edward moved closer to me. He pulled me into his arms and whispered, "I missed you" before pressing his lips firmly against mine.

Whistles and cheers filled the room but the others were the furthest thing from my mind.

All I cared about was that it felt marvelous to be so close to Edward again. It was nice that there would be no limitations this time around.


	8. Everything You Want

_Woohoo! I'm cranking out chapters like there's no tomorrow! And for that, I shall blame the fanfic, __**I'm Practicing To Be A Vampire**__ by lostxkitten and __**The New Cullen**__ by dazzledbyu88. Read them! I command thee! Dooooooo iiiiit! Okay okay. I'm done._

_And once again, thanks to my reviewers:_

**Teetaa, BellandGinny, twilightcrazy123321, Animelover621, CaramelBoost, snookiepooh94, Ellaoptimistic, angieLATgirllmfaoXD, Michele, EdwardCullenxxxCHARMED-4-LIFE, Bella's Bff, barbiedoll123, Khlarka2, obsessedwithTwilight09, bmw72792, cheesepuff311, Christy4ever, Jupiter22, storycrazy22, Edward desirable Number 1 and edwardsmyangel**

_Now read, review and enjoy!_

**Song: **Everything You Want by Vertical Horizon

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Everything You Want**

Having Edward back in my life was beyond believable. We visited with everyone before disappearing into the darkness of the night. Zachariah, Lilith, Sarah and Cody wouldn't be back until Friday. We'd be able to have the house to ourselves. I was a bit surprised that Jack didn't complain about not coming home but he offered to go hunting to give us some privacy.

"Wow," Edward said as we walked into my room. He glanced around at the pictures that decorated the walls and my dresser. Then he saw it. A piano that sat in the corner of the large room. "You play?

I approached him from behind and replied, "No, but I wanted to be ready when we found each other again. You promised you'd teach me how to play."

Edward's beautiful laughter filled the room and for a minute, my dead heart seemed to start beating again. He opened his arms and smiled at me. "Come here," he said.

All I could do was happily consent. I moved forward and into his arms. He closed his arms around me and held me close. This was what I had wanted since I was separated from him. "Bella, love," he whispered. I looked up into his topaz eyes. Oh how I could get lost in them forever. "You should call the dog."

"What? Why?" I asked. How was I going to tell Jacob that I was alive? 'Oh hey, Jake. What? …Oh no. That was a misunderstanding. Everything's fine!' Yeah. Right. "Do I have to?"

"As much as I am totally against anyone being friends with a bunch of _werewolves_, I think it's the right thing to do."

"Even if I called we couldn't be friends, Edward."

He shrugged. "My heart wasn't the only thing breaking that day."

I glared at Edward before thrusting my hand into the pocket of my pants. My hand soon emerged, holding my cell phone. "Happy?" I growled.

"You shall be rewarded," he chuckled. My breath caught in my throat at his words. "Now call."

Nodding, I flipped open the top of my cell and dialed Jacob's phone number. As it rang a whole jumble of thoughts entered my mind. Had Jacob imprinted yet? How were Quil and Embry? Did the pack kill any vampires lately? What about Charlie?

Then on the fifth ring, right before I was about to hang up, somebody answered.

"Hello?" a husky voice asked.

I was quiet for a few minutes, not knowing how this was going to end. Edward nudged me, urging me to talk.

"Hello?" the voice asked, obviously annoyed.

"Jake…" I breathed. "It's Bella." He was silent on the other end, probably furious. I was sure he thought someone was playing a cruel joke on him.

"You sound… different…" he said. I smiled slightly, glancing over my shoulder at Edward. He threw another reassuring smile at me. Still smiling, I walked over to my bed and sat down. Edward joined me.

"I'm completely different," I told him. "I'm a vampire."

"I figured that much," Jacob replied coldly. "You know the rules."

"Yes, yes," I replied. "I just figured I'd call you and tell you that I was alive. To see how things are."

"Oh," he said. He sounded surprised that I had even thought about calling him at all. Even if Edward had told me to call, I had indeed thought about it over the past five years. I had thought about calling everyone I knew but that was impossible. "Well," he was more cheerful now and it felt like hold times. "I imprinted."

"Really?" I exclaimed. "That's great, Jake! When? Who is she? What's she look like? She better treat you good."

He laughed. His laugh was still deep and full of heart. I missed my sunshine just like I had missed the one who held my heart. "What's with the third degree?"

"I missed you! You were – are – my best friend no matter what. I want to know! So give me the scoop!"

"Alright, alright. I imprinted about a year ago. Her name is Jamie Cane."

"She's not a toddler is she?" I asked, remembering that Quil had imprinted on a two-year-old.

Jake laughed. "No, she's nineteen now."

"Well that's a relief."

"She's great, Bells. Brown hair and blue eyes. About five-foot-six. She's from the Makah reservation."

"How'd you two meet?" I glanced over at Edward. A sly grin was present on his face and before I knew it, he was kissing up and down my neck. I found it rather hard to concentrate.

"Port Angeles Community College," he replied.

"You're going to college?" Who knew? I figured he'd just stay in La Push

"Yep." He sounded proud of himself and he should be. Besides being a protector, he was doing something else with his life. "Majoring in business. I want to open my own garage."

"That really is great, Jacob." I glared at Edward. He began to kiss up and down my free arm. "How's everyone else?"

"Quil's been spending a lot of time with Claire. She just celebrated her eighth birthday. Sam and Emily just had their first baby. A girl named Isabelle. Jared and Kim are planning their wedding. Seth, Brady and Collin are getting ready to start college. Paul's still Paul. Embry imprinted too. Just got married last year. "

"That's awesome. I'm so happy for all of you."

"No vampires though." He sounded disappointed by that fact. I let out a giggle.

"Don't worry. The red eyed ones will be around eventually."

There was silence for a few minutes before Jacob said, "Charlie misses you, Bella."

"I miss him too."

"He hasn't been the same since your... death? How are you alive anyway?"

"Long story. I really don't feel like explaining it right now."

"Alright," he sighed. He sounded disappointed.

"Jake, I have to go."

"Wait."

"Yes?"

"Does _he_ know that you're alive?"

"He does and it's all because of Alice. I started a new school and ran into Alice and Jasper. Alice of course decided to call the Cullens."

"And you're happy?"

"I wasn't but I am now. Thanks for not hanging up on me, Jake."

"Despite what you are, Bella, I won't break my promise. I'll always be there for you."

"I suppose if we want to see each other we'll just have to meet on neutral land."

"Sounds good," Jacob laughed.

"Good luck with everything, Jacob."

"You too, Bells."

"Talk to you later?"

"Definitely."

"Bye."

"See ya."

I hung up right after Jacob did when realization actually dawned on me. Chances are I would never see Jacob and the pack ever again. I know I'd never see Charlie or Renee either.

Dry sobs over took my body and Edward pulled me close, holding me tightly while I sobbed. "It'll be alright," he soothed. "You'll be fine."

I nodded, still sobbing. I wished that I could cry real tears for the best friend that I missed. It's hard to believe that just six years ago, both Edward and Jake were my everything's. They still were but I wasn't Jacob's anymore. He had someone else and I was happy for him. It just didn't stop my heart from hurting.

My tears slowly began to subside and I pulled my face from Edward's chest. "Everything will be fine," I said. I wasn't completely sure if I believed that but oh well.

Edward looked down at me with worry etched into his beautiful, chiseled face. "I love you," he murmured. I smiled slightly. That was what I needed to hear from him more than anything.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

The love of my existence smiled his crooked, breathtaking smile at me before scooping me back into his arms and laying me down at the top of my bed. He hovered above me and kissed me as if he was desperately in need of it.

The kissing didn't stop however. There was no need to breathe and late into the night, we made love for the first time in five years.

* * *

_Yeah. The ending is kind of sucky and I was going to turn this from T to M but I changed my mind. Sorry._


	9. Time Stands Still

**Song Used: **Time Stands Still by All American Rejects

_Does a happy dance This is my fourth story updated in like... the past five days!_

_And how many have you seen the new behind the scenes Twilight movie footage?! Can we say "GASP!" Rob's accent... awesome. Hot. Mysterious. Sexy. I think I prefer American Rob over British Rob. Yeah? Yeah. I can tell already that this movie will be filled with awesome.  
_

_Also, I know at the beginning of this story I said most chapters would be named after songs. If I can't think of a song for a chapter then I'll just go ahead and give it a title. I'll let you know though._

_Thanks to my reviewers of last chapter:_

_**montana wilson, Bonitas, Alexandromeda Cullen II, Zandra, Megareader25, Animelover621, Christy4ever, BellandGinny, Khlarka2, Ellaoptimistic, TwilightNerd, obsessedwithjamespotter, Socialxxhazard, barbiedoll123, snookiepooh94, EdwardCullenxxxCHARMED-4-LIFE, ty101, kayxcorexcullenx24 and Anna Darcy.** _

_Now read, review and enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Time Stands Still**

I was so content in Edward's arms that I didn't even notice the door slam shut downstairs. My eyes widened in horror and I bolted towards my bedroom door to lock it.

Edward chuckled and I quickly turned around to face him. He was ogling my entire naked body over with his beautiful ocher eyes. "There's no time to stare!" I hissed. "Get dressed."

"I wouldn't mind staying like this forever," Edward replied in a husky and deep voice. It was only the second time since we had met that I had heard him speaking like that. "I rather like the view."

Pounding sounded on the door and it caused me to jump. Edward swiftly got out of bed and got dressed which left me still naked. "Bella!" Cody's angry voice came from the other side of the door. "Open this damn door now!"

I bit my lip and hurried about the room, getting dressed and making sure I didn't trip. "Go away!" I screeched back to him while reapplying my makeup.

"I know he's in there with you and if I have to I'll break this door down."

"Lilith wouldn't like that."

"I don't give a damn what she thinks! Open this door, Isabella!"

I glared at the door and a storm began to brew outside. The thunder boomed. It was loud enough that it shook the three story house.

"Bella, calm yourself," Jack said from the other side of the door. "We're not in the middle of no where. You could hurt people."

Letting out a sigh, I turned to look at Edward to see him raising an eyebrow at me. "My gift," I quickly mumbled before unlocking the door and throwing it open. Jack had Cody in a headlock and by the looks of it, Cody had given up. "What do you want, Cody?"

"Jack said you're leaving us," Cody snapped.

I placed my hands on my hips and stared at him. The storm outside was quieting down but it was still there just not as violent, like I was. "And so what if I am?"

"You can't. This is your family."

"The Cullens are my family too, Cody."

"But I love you…"

"And I love her too," Edward spoke up as he approached my side. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me tight against his side. My knees felt like they were about to buckle from his touch. It was simply amazing how, even as a vampire, he still had this power over me.

"You hurt her," Cody hissed. "She told us everything you've done to her. You _abandoned_ her, Cullen."

Jack rolled his eyes and tightened his grip around Cody's neck. "Dear, sweet, little, innocent brother," he began in a mocking tone. "You must have forgotten about how happy Bells said he made her."

"I'd rather for—" Cody started coughing as Jack's muscles flexed.

"What was that?"

Cody growled and quickly yanked himself from Jack's grasp. Furious, the brown haired vampire stomped into my room and got right into Edward's face. Edward, on the other hand, remained calm. "You hurt her. You left her and she was forced to befriend a mutt. You did nothing but endanger here when she was human. You killed her! You're nothing but a _murderer_."

Edward shifted a bit in his spot and I glanced over at him. His face was contorted with pain. I took his hand in mine in order to reassure him that everything was alright. He jumped but when he realized that I was the one touching him, he relaxed and gave off a small, forced smile.

"You obviously haven't taken a careful look at her entire body," Cody spat and before I had no time to react before he had me by the arm, holding my hair up to expose the back of my neck. I winced, knowing that Edward's eyes bore into the back of my neck as he examined my self-inflicted injuries.

The next thing Cody did was lift up the back of my shirt to reveal a lightly scarred back. The marks were something Edward wouldn't have been able to feel.

"What happened to you?" Edward's heartbreaking voice filled my ears.

"Tell him, Bella," Cody hissed as he let go of me. "Tell him what you did to yourself everyday for the past five years."

Jack pulled Cody away from me and held him in place as I turned to meet my fate. Edward was gazing back at me with pain and sadness. The rain – my tears that I couldn't cry – pounded on the rooftop at the sadness that I felt.

"Go ahead, Bella," Cody growled.

"You shut up," Jack hissed. "Come on. You've caused enough trouble." Jack dragged Cody down the hall before there were a few loud crashes. One sounded like stone hitting stone. No doubt Jack had punched Cody. The others were the sounds of the railing of the stairs breaking. Jack probably threw Cody down the stairs.

"Those marks…" Edward trailed off. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he looked away. "You did that to yourself? How? It looks l-like --" Edward had to stop speaking his voice was shaking so badly.

"Like I bit myself?" I asked. Edward nodded. "Who knew that our fingernails even held venom?"

Edward's eyes darted back to mine as he stared at me in horror. "Bella!" He reached out and pulled me tightly against his chest. His body shook with every sob he released. "I'm so, so sorry. It's all my fault."

I pulled out of Edward's grip and stared at him. "You think I hurt myself because you killed me?" He nodded. "Edward, no – I didn't do it because of any of that or because of any of the pain you've ever caused me."

"Then why?"

"For the past five years, I've been nothing but depressed. I contemplated every day about calling you or Alice or even Emmett. And a few days ago I finally got the courage to contact you. I was in pain, Edward. Not because of what happened the night we came home from our honeymoon but because I was lonely. I missed you and my family. The Turners have been nothing but kind to me but after three years, Zachariah and Cody began pressuring me to love Cody. I couldn't do it. I couldn't turn my back on the Cullens, knowing there was hope that I could find you someday. You're my everything, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

"Bel—"

I held up my hand to silence Edward then took his own pale hand in mine and brought it to my lips, kissing it. "When I saw you sitting in the living room, it felt like my dead heart was finally beating again. When I saw you, my life had meaning. So many times I thought about going to the Volturi and asking them to kill me, but Jack and Sarah convinced me that I would find you someday. And they were right. I did."

"It still hurts to know that in a way, I caused you to hurt yourself. If I hadn't –" Once again I was pulled back into Edward's stone chest as he hugged me. Once again, his body shook with tearless sobs. He lifted his head and placed a kiss on the top of my head. "I love you, Isabella Cullen. No one – not Cody, not the Volturi, not the werewolves – _no one_ can ever take me away from you ever again."


	10. What Hurts the Most

**Song:** What Hurts The Most by The Rascal Flatts

_So there's part of the song that don't really fit with this chapter but I really wanted to do a chapter as Cody. A lot of what was in last chapter will be repeated but through Cody's eyes. I don't have much time so thanks to all my reviewers!_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**What Hurts the Most**

**CPOV (Cody)**

"Cody" Jack hissed as I opened the door to the house.

"Why would you even allow that?" I snapped, turning around to glare at my older brother. "Bella's supposed to be mine."

Jack rolled his eyes and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Baby brother, Bella loves Edward. they're soul mates. When will you accept that she doesn't and won't ever love you like that?"

"I won't!" I shouted. I grabbed a hold of the door to slam it but Jack stopped it. I hissed at him and turned back around, making my way upstairs. The door slammed loudly as I walked up the stairs, I could hear Bella scurrying about.

Anger engulfed my body. I hated Edward Cullen for everything he ever did to beautiful Bella. He didn't deserve her. That entire coven was unworthy of Bella.

I clenched and unclenched my fists because I started to pound on Bella's white door. I heard the bed creak and more footsteps. Knowing what they had done – that he had _touched_ her – caused my gift of fire to rage inside of me. "Bella!" I yelled. "Open the damn door now!"

I could hear Bella racing about the room. "Go away!" Bella screeched back. I frowned at Bella's words. We had our arguments before but she never sounded so cold. If my heart had been beating, it definitely would have stopped.

"I know he's in there with you and if I have to, I'll break this door down."

"Lilith wouldn't like that!"

I rolled my eyes as Jack approached. Why did Bella _always_ have to play the Lilith card? Every argument it was played!

Aggravated, I sighed. "I don't give a damn what she thinks! Open this door, Isabella!"

Thunder boomed outside and rain began to pound hard on the rooftop. I had totally ticked Bella off.

"Bella, calm yourself," Jack ordered. "We're not in the middle of nowhere. You could hurt people."

I heard Bella sigh. "My gift," she mumbled. I could hear her unlocked the door. I glared at Jack and stuck my tongue out at him. before I knew it, he had me in a headlock. _Jerk_, I thought to myself just as Bella threw open her bedroom door.

"What do you want, Cody?"

"Jack said you're leaving us," I snapped.

Bella placed her hands on her hips and stared viciously at me. the storm was slowly beginning to quiet down. "And so what if I am?"

"You can't," I said. "This is your family."

"The Cullens are my family too."

"But I love you…"

"And I love her too," Edward spoke as he approached Bella's side. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her tight against his side. Seeing him touch her like that made me sick. I should be that one. I had to do something so I said the one thing that would get their attention and hopefully remove his hands from Bella.

"You hurt her," I hissed at Edward. "She told us everything you've done to her. You _abandoned _her, Cullen."

Jack tightened his grip on my neck, choking me a little. "Dear, sweet, little, innocent brother," Jack mocked. "You must have forgotten about how happy Bella said he made her."

"I'd rather for –" I started coughing as Jack's muscles flexed.

God I hate my brother!

"What was that?"

I growled and yanked myself from Jack's grasp. I was completely furious as I stomped into Bella's room until I was right in Edward Cullen's face. Edward seemed to be remaining calm. Damn it all to hell! "You hurt her. You left her and she was forced to befriend a mutt. You did nothing but endanger her when she was a human. You killed her! You're nothing but a _murderer_."

Edward shifted in his spot and Bella glanced over at him. his face held nothing but pain.

Good. He totally deserves it.

I watched as Bella took his hand in hers. Edward jumped but he eventually relaxed, giving off a small smile.

"You obviously haven't taken a careful look at her entire body," I spat. Before Bella could react, I grabbed her by the arm ad held her hair up to expose the back of her neck. Bella winced and I watched as Edward examined the small self-inflicted scars.

Then I lifted up the back of Bella's shit to reveal more.

"What happened to you?" Edward barely whispered.

I could hear the hurt in his voice and I inwardly smiled to myself. "Tell him, Bella," I snarled as I let go of Bella. "Tell him what you did to yourself everyday for the past five years."

Jack wrapped his arms around my arm and pulled me away from Bella, holding me tightly as Bella turned to face Edward.

"Go ahead, Bella," I growled.

"You shut up," Jack hissed. "Come on. You've caused enough trouble." Jack dragged me down the hall and before I knew it, Jack's fist collided with my jaw.

"Hey!" I cried out. "What the hell was that for?!"

Jack glared at me and the next thing I knew was that I was airborne.

I came crashing down on the railing to the stairs. I pushed myself up and glanced at the debris.

Lilith _definitely_ wasn't going to like this.

"You need to grow the hell up!" Jack shouted. "You're ninety five years old, Cody! You do not need to be throwing tantrums."

"At least my mate isn't a child!" I spat back.

Jack laughed sarcastically. "Was that insult meant to hurt me? I have a mate, Cody and I'm not pining after someone who is off limits!"

We must have been so into our argument that we didn't even hear the door open.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

* * *

**NOTEBOOK PAGES:** 7

**TYPED PAGES: **3

**WORDS TYPED: **961

* * *

_Uh oh! Who could that be? Next chapter most likely will be from Jack._


	11. New Penname

Sorry it's not an update

Sorry it's not an update. I wasn't going to send this out but I don't want to lose my readers/reviewers!

This is my new name, Cinnamint Kitty. A friend of mine thought it up. Anyway, I'm formerly known as PrincessSolaria. Now I must get back to updating my profile so I can start to get updates for my stories out! Thanks!


	12. I'm Not Okay

_Sorry it's so short! I'm slowly coming out of my writer's block so as I do, the chapters will slowly begin to get longer._

_Thanks to everyone who have reviewed last chapter! I hope you guys have stuck around!_

_Now read, enjoy and review! Hopefully within the week, chapter 11 will be posted. But no promises!_

* * *

_What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?  
(I'm not okay)  
I've told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means  
(I'm not okay)  
To be a joke and look, another line without a hook  
I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!_

**_--I'm Not Okay (I Promise) by My Chemical Romance_**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**I'm Not Okay**

**CPOV**

I grimaced at Lilith's voice. It was filled with anger and authority.

"What's going on?" Bella asked. Great. Mister High and Mighty was with her too and they were holding _hands_.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest, not daring to look at the _happy _couple but out of the corner of my eye, I could see Bella's beautiful smile turn into a frown.

"Clean this mess up," Zachariah ordered as he stepped over the broken railing. "Human speed. Not vampire."

Jack and I groaned. Zachariah's punishments always involved human speed. Dispose of the animals. Use human speed. Clean the house at human speed. He knew we hated it and that was why he did it.

When Zachariah and Lilith were out of sight, I turned my glare on Edward.

_You and me, Cullen_, I told Edward, taking advantage of his mind reading gift. _Outside. Right now_.

"But I think Zachariah and Lilith told you to clean up," Edward calmly replied. He wore a smug look on his face which only fueled my anger and hatred for him.

"Don't care," I said. I quickly turned on my heels and walked over the parts of the broken house before walking outside.

**BPOV**

I glanced over at Edward as if expecting him to explode. His fits were clenched tightly at his sides and I could hear his teeth grinding together. Slowly, he turned to me and smiled but I knew what he was going to say. I knew what the fight was going to be.

A fight to the death.

A fight over _me_.

"Don't go," I whispered to Edward. My voice sounded pathetic at the pleading attempt. "Don't go outside, Edward."

"I have to," he whispered back before placing a gentle kiss upon my forehead.

"You don't have to do anything!" I growled. "Cody's just pissed off because you have me and he doesn't! I mean this whole thing… it's like when I was human and in the presence of seven godly creatures! Rosalie hated me because I was human, because I could have children, because I chose this life and because I had _you_ and you didn't want her. That's the same thing going on here. Cody wants me but he knows he can't have me."

"Bella…"

Glaring at Edward, I placed a hand over his mouth. "Zip it. You're not going to fight for my hand or whatever."

Edward glared back and ripped my hand away from his mouth. "Yes… I am."

"Why? You've already got me, Edward!"

Jack chuckled as he picked up parts of the broken house. Edward and I both turned to glance at him, each with a raised brow.

"He's waaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiting," Jack sang through his laughter.

I rolled my hands through my hair and on the tenth time of doing so, Edward finally stopped me. He wore a grin of amusement and I could feel my knees going weak at the knees. "Stop," he said. "You're going to give yourself gray hairs."

Glowering at him, I stuck my tongue out. "Vampire," I spat, even though he knew I was a creature of darkness. "Can't get 'em. So there!"

"How old are you again?" Edward chuckled.

I inwardly sighed. Edward was so complicated! He literally drives me crazy. Sometimes I wonder if he does it on purpose…

"Twenty-four in human years. Five, almost six, in vampire."

Now it was Edward's turn to glare. I was being a smartass and I knew it. But he deserved it. He was teasing me and about to _fight_ over me!

"CULLEN!" Cody's voice shouted from --

I sniffed the air as a pungent smell drifted to my nose. I snuck a glance at Edward. His nose was scrunched up. He had smelled it too.

"CODY!" Jack shouted and bounded to the door. He was completely infuriated with his baby brother. That much was certain. Exchanging glances, Edward and I followed Jack outside.

There was Cody, smiling wickedly, and standing next to a large fire.

A fire that was no doubt meant for Edward.


	13. IMPORTANT AN! MUST READ!

Hey Readers!

Sorry there haven't been any updates lately. I've been sick off and on since September. I write when I feel up to it. But turns out I have a reason for being sick. On Saturday, I took three pregnancy tests and they were all positive. And right now? This baby is kicking my ass. I had the flu last week and now a pretty bad sinus infection. Of course along with that is nausea and a headache. So I'll update when I can. I also don't have internet access all the time. The place where I normally pick internet up from was on fire a week ago and it's closed indefinitely. Plus I use my fiancee's laptop because mine is broken. I have to buy a new one.

I know I shouldn't give excuses but I've been getting reviews and PMs asking when I'll update so I figured I'd post this A/N. As of right now? I don't know when I'll update but I'll keep writing chapters in my notebook.

Happy Holidays/Merry Christmas

Cinnamint Kitty


	14. ANNOUNCEMENT! MUST READ!

Hey Faithful Readers!

So as you all know I've been pregnant. Not anymore!

On Tuesday, June 2, I woke up in labor. Of course I didn't know it! I simply thought I had wet myself because I already had a full bladder and back pain. The contractions started out at 30 minutes apart. Around 130 they were 10 minutes apart and by 2, they were at 3-4 minutes apart.

I went to the hospital, got checked in and had my water broken the rest of the way. That's when the real pain began. The nurses gave me medicine to help me dilate and every hour, I was up a centimeter. At 4 centimeters, I had an epidural. BEST DRUG EVER!! No lie. I couldn't feel anything from the chest down. I was in labor from 1030 am to 1147 pm. Didn't go to the hospital until 230 pm. The doctor/nurses said I did really good with being my first baby. Most women are in labor for almost 24 hours. I was only in labor for about 14.

So at 1147 pm EST, Emily Isabella Rae Booher came into the world kicking and screaming. Literally. That girl is the quietest thing in the world until you piss her off. So hopefully in a month updates will start up again. I gotta go now!

~Cinnamint Kitty


	15. IMPORTANT: Author's Note

Hey everyone!

Just a quick author's note to address a few days… I know it takes a long time for me to update but please, PLEASE keep in mind that while I do enjoy writing, it's not my life. Emily comes first and she's a rather rambunctious soon-to-be three year old who honestly does keep me on my toes. I'm also a junior in college as an education major. Luckily I'm out for the summer (as of yesterday) so while I'll be spending most of the summer potty training my very stubborn daughter, I do plan on writing and I'm hoping to finish up a bunch of my stories. Which brings me to the real reason of this author's note…

How opposed are you guys to me taking down all of my unfinished stories? As of right now, there are no plans of abandonment except for one story that hasn't been updated in years. Two stories are going to be rewritten but I'd like to remove the unfinished stories, get reacquainted with a majority of them and then repost them on either a weekly or biweekly basis. I feel because I take so long to update sometimes that my readers have left and I want them to get reacquainted with my stories and the characters as if they were brand new. So what do you guys think? I will leave them up for a week before I make the decision to temporarily remove them or not.

Listed below are the stories that will be removed. The ones being rewritten will also be mentioned down below.

~Cinnamint Kitty

**Being Temp. Removed: **

Misery

Once Upon A Never After

Reincarnated

True Colors

The Secret Potter

Unintended

**Being Rewritten:**

The Will to Live

Who I Am

Right Here

If I Didn't Have You

Meant For Each Other

Two Worlds, One Family

**Undetermined:**

It's A Spys Life

Accidentally In Love

With You I Belong (Leaning towards rewrite!)

**Abandoned:**

The Ultimate Showdown


End file.
